A telecommunications network, such as a wireless telecommunications network, or an IP network, may enable communications between users of mobile devices or other devices (e.g., telephones or computers) that are connected to the telecommunication network. Telecommunications networks may be used, for example, to enable data sessions between devices and/or enable voice calls between users.
Although data sessions have become an increasingly important use case for a telecommunications network, voice sessions, such as conventional circuit switched telephone calls or voice over IP (VoIP) calls are still an important function for telecommunications networks. Techniques to increase the clarity and/or enjoyment of voice calls may continue to be useful to the users of telecommunication networks.